You gotta be kitten me meow
by khooxp
Summary: Shameless puns in the title aside, this is the fic where bakugou turns into a cat due to some asshole's quirk and gets accidentally adopted by Shinsou who loves him even though he scratched the eyebags asshole and shit. And Shinsou feeds him well and gives good pats so he decides to be a decent cat instead of being an ungrateful shit. For now.


Note: Pls pretend that they have no dorms yet

And let me know if there's a demand for this! Cross posted from Ao3

* * *

Bakugou wasn't really sure what had happened, exactly.

One moment, he was scowling on the streets, bag of groceries in hand because his mother had screamed at him to buy something that was on sale today- she was the one who forgot to get it in the first place, so why him- and walking back through the shortcuts of the alleys when this mousy asshole bumped into him, screeching a sorry as Bakugou felt like he was falling.

And then he tried getting up.

But his viewpoint was still that of being near the ground. Confused, he looked down at tiny white paws. What.

And then he looked around more, trying to say "What the fuck" but all that came out was: "Meow." He was fucking puny, and he had 4 fucking furry legs, and what the fuck? He stared at his groceries, the eggs cracked on the ground, as well as his clothes beside him. The. Fuck. Okay, well, shit. Better hurry the fuck home and get whoever to get his wallet, because fuck if someone stole it, replacing his identity card would be a bitch.

It took awhile for him to get used to walking on four legs, but Bakugou was goddamn talented, okay, and he did it. Soon he was sprinting towards home, meowing loudly at the gate because he couldn't get in. Was no one fucking listening? He meowed longer and longer, pushing at the gate which refused to budge.

"Oh, hello! You're so cute!"

Bakugou turned towards the familiar voice to see fucking Deku plodding out of his house, soft smile on his face as he approached, squatting down and putting his hands out slowly towards him. It was disgusting. Bakugou did not need to see Deku's ugly mug so close nor so large.

"Are you hungry? Can I pet you?"

NO, HE FUCKING CAN'T!

"MRRRWRORR!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Bakugou felt smug when Deku screamed and fell back, clutching his bleeding hand. He had managed to sink his teeth in pretty deep.

"What's going on?"

His mother finally opened the gate, staring in horror at Deku's bleeding hand, then to Bakugou. "Scram! Go away!" she stomped her feet, barely missing him as he dodged, bewildered. What? "Oh no, Izuku-kun, come on in! I'll treat your wound for you. What are you still doing here, you little monster? Fuck off!"

Bakugou dodged a kick, confused but deciding to run off as his mother's kicks hurt a lot (he knows from experience). He dashes back to that alley where his things were, making sure his things were still there. He needed a plan. Since his mother couldn't recognize her own son, where should he go? When would he stop being a fucking cat? This must be the quirk of the asshole that bumped into him, but he had no idea how the quirk worked. Maybe if he found Aizawa-sensei, the teacher would be able to cancel the quirk on him.

"Huh?"

Bakugou flinched at this new voice. He recognized it.

Kirishima Eijirou stood at the entrance of the alley, blinking at the groceries and clothes strewn on the ground. "Oh my god, isn't this- wasn't this what Bakugou was wearing?"

 **That's right.** Bakugou meowed at him.

Kirishima turned his distraught eyes towards him. "Oh... hey there little buddy. Um, Wait, let me check..." Kirishima searched through the pockets of the pants on the ground, taking out Bakugou's wallet. He searched through it, pulling out the U.A student identity card. "Oh no, what happened here?!" He immediately took out his phone and dialled someone.

Bakugou's phone buzzed in the back pocket's of the pants.

"Meow." **I'm right here you idiot.**

"Shit, um..." Kirishima glanced at Bakugou then onto the ground again. He stood up decisively, picking up a cardboard box from on top of the trashcan, putting it on the floor. He then reached out to Bakugou, who allowed himself to be picked him. He didn't have much choice right now. Kirishima placed him into the box, biting his lip as he stared at Bakugou and back onto the ground littered with Bakugou's things. "Sorry I can't do much for you, my mom's allergic, and I... I gotta find my friend. The weather forecast said it was gonna rain..."

Kirishima opened the red umbrella in his hand, placing it over the box. "I'll come back for you if you're still here tomorrow! I'm sure one of my classmates would be able to house you."

 **You fucking idiot, wait!** Bakugou hissed at him, but Kirishima ignored him, hurriedly picking up the clothes on the ground, dialling someone. "Hello?! Sensei, it's Kirishima. I found Bakugou's clothes and wallet in an alley, but there's no sign of him, I'm worried something happened. Yeah, yeah..." Kirishima dashed off, and Bakugou couldn't even chase after him because the cardboard box was too high for his tiny body. Goddamit, shitty hair!

A long time passed, Bakugou soon giving up pushing against the walls of the box. He was tired and hungry, and the sounds of the rain was starting to lull him to sleep. The umbrella missed a corner of the cardboard box, and Bakugou curled up in the opposite corner as the moisture slowly seeped towards him. He could only hope that Kirishima and Aizawa sensei figured out what happened and came for him.

He must have dozed off, because by the time he woke up, the ground of the box was completely wet, making his fur stick to it uncomfortably. Someone was jostling the box, and he looked up blearily to see someone leaning over him. He couldn't see the face of whoever it was, since it was dark, but he could tell the messy, indigo hair from the light behind the man. It was still raining, and the man only had a hoodie on to protect himself from the rain.

"Who left you here?"

The voice, deep and slow, made him realize it was the eyebags bastard from the general education class.

Bakugou bristled, hissing. What the fuck did the asshole want with him?

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm just trying to help. Are you hungry? I'm not going to hurt you."

Shinsou reached his hand into the box, and Bakugou clawed at him viciously. Shinsou hissed and drew his hand back, droplets of blood forming on his hand as thin red lines appeared. Shinsou sighed, and Bakugou thought he might leave, but the bastard just took off his black hoodie, revealing a thin singlet underneath. Shinsou reached in again, hoodie in his hands. Bakugou hissed and scratched, but Shinsou gripped him firmly with the hoodie,bringing him out and hugging him close to his chest.

"I'm going to bring you home and feed you, hang on."

Shinsou bent his back to shield the little kitten from the rain, dashing and holding on tight even when Bakugou managed to nick his arm.

"Ow, shit..." Shinsou grimaced, looking down at the ruly bundle in his arms. "What made you so angry? Did humans mistreat you? If so, I'm sorry on their behalf. You'll be safe now, it's okay."

It was hard to stay angry when Shinsou continued to talk to him in a soft and low voice, and the thought of a meal and a warm home sounded good to him right now since the box was wet and cold. Bakugou glanced at the angry red lines on Shinsou's arms and hands, deciding to call for a ceasefire.

Shinsou brought him to an apartment complex, holding on with one arm so that he could get his key from his pocket, eyeing Bakugou closely the whole time to make sure he didn't run off. Once he unlocked the door, Shinsou rushed in without closing the door, grabbing a towel from his drawer to wrap Bakugou in. He rushed back to close the door before setting Bakugou down on the couch, towelling him dry as Bakugou bristled. This time, Shinsou moved away before Bakugou could do any damage.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you," Shinsou chuckled.

Bakugou eyed him warily, but Shinsou backed off, searching through the cupboards and fridge for something. He took out a box from the fridge, grabbing a plate.

"I don't think I have any food for you except leftover sushi," Shinsou pulled off the salmon from the rice, placing the fish on the plate. He brought the plate to the sofa while munching on the plain rice in his free hand, sitting down in front of the sofa to watch Bakugou. Bakugou was so hungry, he gobbled it all up without a thought, licking his lips when he was done. He looked up to see the bastard watching him with a fond smile, taking photos with his phone.

Bakugou snarled, hitting the phone out of Shinsou's hand. But Shinsou only laughed, his dead fish eyes looking the most alive Bakugou has ever seen him. It was silent for awhile, which was awkward on Bakugou's side, and enjoyable on Shinsou's side as he watched the little orange tabby cat being all wary and puffy.

"I wonder why someone would abandon a kitten as cute as you are?" Shinsou mused. "And you have such pretty red eyes too."

Shinsou reached over again, but withdrew his hand when Bakugou hissed. "Sorry. Maybe you'll trust me in the future, hmm?"

 _Fucking idiot, talking to a cat._ Bakugou snarled at him, but Shinsou only smiled wider, finding it adorable.

"You can sleep here for now, I'll buy a cat bed and cat food tomorrow after class. Oh, you must be thirsty now after eating."

Shinsou stood up, returning with a small bowl filled with water. He placed it on the sofa, watching as Bakugou hesitated. Well, he was thirsty, but lapping water from a tiny bowl seemed kind of wrong.

"What's wrong?" Shinsou cooed, nudging the bowl closer before pulling his hand back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Well, fuck it. Bakugou lapped at the water, finding cat tongues to be horribly inefficient. He soon got the hang of it, lapping harder so that water sloshed into his mouth. There was a gentle pressure on his head, and Bakugou found himself purring at the soothing sensation, closing his eyes. Only when it stopped did Bakugou realize that the eyebags asshole had been PATTING HIM with his fingers. He hissed again, and Shinsou laughed, the fucker.

"Fuck, you're so cute," Shinsou chuckled. Bakugou stilled as Shinsou regarded him with a fond smile, eyes soft. No one had ever looked at him like that before. "Well, you can sleep here for now. See you tomorrow in the morning." Shinsou tried to pat him again, and Bakugou swatted at his hand, making the pale boy moved back. Shinsou never lost his smile however, giving a small wave before going into what Bakugou presumed was his room.

Well, fuck. Bakugou settled deeper into the fluffy towels. At least he was free from the cold, hunger and rain right now. And soon, Kirishima and Aizawa sensei would figure out what happened. He found himself nodding off, wondering distantly, 'did cats need this much sleep?'


End file.
